1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a neutron detector having a plurality of neutron detecting element sections and relates also to a neutron imaging sensor.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there has been developed an apparatus using a material having a high superconducting transition temperature. As such material having a high superconducting transition temperature, there is known MgB2 having a superconducting transition temperature of 39K. And, there is known an apparatus using a neutron detecting plate formed of e.g. MgB2 obtained by enrichment of 10B having a large energy gap containing 10B as a constituent thereof, so that phonons generated by α rays generated in association with impingement of neutrons on this detecting plate are detected (see Patent Document 1 for example)
Further, there has been also proposed a neutron imaging sensor capable of two-dimensional detection of neutrons with using a scintillator plate. Such neutron imaging sensor is capable of two-dimensional detection of neutrons as the sensor is provided with the scintillator plate which scintillates upon impingement of neutrons thereto and a wavelength shift fiber arranged two-dimensionally relative to the scintillator plate (see e.g. Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application “Kokai” No. 2003-14861
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application “Kokai” No. 2002-71816